NEST
by Lyrical Symphony
Summary: Ino Yamanaka by day, Bluejay by night. Ino has a secret night life no one knows about, not even her closest friend Shikamaru Nara. But when he stumbles onto this night life, what will he think? Will the way he sees her change? Or will he push her right into the arms of non other than Sasuke Uchiha? ShikaInoSasu


**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**NEST**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I could never create such a massive and intense never ending plot like that.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ino Yamanaka was not a shy girl.

Being shy had never been in her dictionary or in her guide on how to live life. Whether it was the way her parents raised her or something in her genetic makeup, Ino was simply an outgoing person. She was confident, sassy, independent, and yes, even bitchy if someone got on her wrong side. But she was caring, in that tough love kind of way. She was brutally honest and would call it as she saw it, consequences be damned. Where was the thrill of life if she over thought every action she wanted to take?

It was the reason why she chose to move out as soon as she was eighteen, took on two jobs to pay the rent, and put school on the backburner until she figured out what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Her father was furious of course, wanting her to go to college immediately after she graduated from high school.

But Ino was smarter than her parents gave her credit for. She knew there was no point in pursuing an education if she didn't know what she wanted to do for a living. And she knew that she would never put so much money and effort into something she didn't feel passionate about doing. And the last thing she wanted was to go into debt at such a young age, only to then try and pay it off doing a job she didn't like.

She was still young, with plenty to experience and plenty of soul searching to do.

And that was why at 7 o'clock on a Friday night, Ino had gotten up from her two hour nap after working at her morning job, only to get ready for her second, but more fun, job.

As she walked to the closet in her room, only dressed in her towel, she had to step over several clean and dirty articles of clothing strewn over the brown carpet. She made a mental note to clean her room next time she had some free time, and then looked towards the back of her closet, where her "uniforms" were neatly tucked away out of sight from her everyday clothes. She hummed as she sorted through them, before smiling whimsically at the one she had saved for tonight. She pulled out the hot pink hanger from the metal bar it hung on and walked back to her bed, where she neatly laid out the outfit on the purple and white comforter.

She then made her way over to her white dresser, and opened her undergarment drawer. She looked through them and picked out one of her new bra, a light blue and silver lacy one that had a bit of a push up, although she hardly needed the help. She then pulled out another drawer, and pulled out the matching blue lacy thong with silver straps that she had bought only last week. She had saved them just for this very night, and she eagerly let the towel drop to the floor before changing into them.

She then pulled on some simple black skinny jeans, a loose and thin gray sweater, and walked over to her her closet to grab a black box and put it next to the outfit she had left on her bed. Walking over to the bathroom attached to her room, she wiped away the fog that covered the mirror from her hot shower before she grabbed the brush and ran it through her blond locks. She applied some moisturizer on her face, brushed her teeth, and walked back to her room. Finally she grabbed her outfit, and placed it in a black clothing bag that zipped up. She grabbed the bag and box, before walking to the small living room outside.

Her apartment was small and square, but she made sure it had a woman's touch. It was neat, with everything she needed to relax, with a flower vase on the coffee table, a love seat and recliner, a flat screen TV, a bookshelf filled with nothing but books and magazines, and several decorations hung on the walls, along with many picture frames, each sporting family and friends. She walked over to the black bag she had left on the brown couch and checked to make sure she had her keys and cellphone inside before making her way to the door and putting on her fuzzy boots suitable for the chilly weather that accompanied winter.

Without even a second look back, she went into her simple silver car, and rode off to her destination, an energetic smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that matched the stars shining in the night sky.

* * *

All around her girls were getting ready in front of fluorescent lit vanities, other behind the curtains of the changing rooms where the full length mirrors were, and each in different stages of dress and makeup. She had already greeted them all, and despite the fact she was the last one to go on, she felt as if she was running late.

"Are you ready for tonight, Bluejay?"

Ino smiled as she made her way to the small lit-up vanity she shared with Raven. Raven was the complete polar opposite of her. She had pale skin and midnight black hair that was cut in a cute pixie cut, short in the back and longer in the front where it framed her petite face perfectly. Her eyes were an unusual lavender, so much that adding any makeup to her look would have looked unusual. It seemed all she needed was some light pink blush on her cheeks in order for her to be a sight to behold.

"Of course, always am," Ino replied with a wink.

Raven giggled lightly and touched up her hair with hairspray. She turned away from the mirror and pulled out a curling iron from the drawer next to her. As she got up from the chair she previously occupied, Ino couldn't help but resist the urge to roll her eyes as she noticed Raven wearing a white robe over her outfit. She would've thought that someone in this business would be more comfortable in their own skin. Still, she knew Raven was a special case. Timid in nature, it was only on stage that she truly felt comfortable.

"May I do your hair?"

Ino smiled as she sat down on the chair that was placed next to Raven's. She loved most of the girls in this place, but she was especially fond of Raven. She was a sweet and innocent girl who had only been working there for six months, and Ino had quickly taken her in as her "grasshopper", as she liked to call her. She was a natural when it came to what they did, and her reasons for working here were much the same as Ino's, and it was for that very reason that Ino had gravitated towards her.

As Raven began to style her hair into beautiful loose curls, Ino began to apply her make-up. It was a blue smokey eyes look, then she added some light glitter to her eyelids, and strategically placed some blue and silver jewels around her eyes.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Raven asked, and Ino grinned as she finished applying her blush, the last touch to her makeup.

She moved to grab the black bag that hung on a hook next to the vanity and carefully and slowly unzipped it, revealing the outfit beneath. Raven moved closer and examined it with a hint of awe in her eyes. She knew it was just like Bluejay to always be extravagant, but she couldn't help but be surprised every time by her choices.

Ino smiled proudly as she looked at her chosen outfit for the night, knowing she had picked well, and more than eager to change into it for the night.

She would put on quite the show, that was for sure.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara sighed as he put away the files he had been looking over for weeks. He had just been transferred to this new branch a few months prior, and he had hardly had any time to himself since he arrived and been given one of the hardest cases he had ever had.

Being a genius sure was troublesome sometimes.

The good thing about the transfer was that he had his own office, when in the last branch he needed to share the office space with someone else. That meant that he could enjoy his solitude and take a much needed nap whenever he had the chance. And at that moment, all he wanted nothing more than to take a nice, long, nap.

"Shikamaru!"

Or maybe not.

Shikamaru looked up from his chair with a scowl on his face to look at the blond man that had burst into his office without so much as a knock on his door. He sported a large grin on his face that somehow seemed to light up the room, in an annoying kind of way. Behind the blond were two other men, both dark haired but one sporting a wolfish smirk on his equally wolfish face, while the other seemed indifferent to the entire situation as he walked in with his hands inside his gray dress pant pockets.

"Yes Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed as he crushed any hopes of taking a nap now that Naruto had come in, with an entourage none the less. He nodded towards Kiba and Sasuke who nodded back in acknowledgement before looking back at the hyperactive man. They were all dressed in suits, Naruto being the only one not wearing a blazer that made his bright orange tie with swirl designs stand out on his white shirt. Kiba wore a black suit with a green tie, while Sasuke wore a gray suit with a red tie.

"Well, we heard that you solved the Kenzo case, and that the boss is thinking of promoting you. I thought it would be a great idea if we went out to celebrate! Knowing you, you'll just go home and sleep or something."

Actually, that is exactly what he planned on doing, after a short nap. A promotion would only mean more work, and more work would mean a more troublesome agenda. It was nothing to celebrate about in his opinion.

"I think I'll pass, thanks for the offer though," Shikamaru replied as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Oh no! There is no passing on this Shikamaru. Its not an offer, it's a kidnapping. Trust me, it'll be much easier if you just go along with what I have in store, and doing anything else will only make it more _troublesome _for you," Naruto grinned as he used Shikamaru's trademark word, and knew he had won when Shikamaru's shoulders visibly slumped and he sighed.

"It's already troublesome enough. Fine, what do you want to do?"

Shikamaru knew better than to argue against Naruto. Here in the Bureau, Naruto was notoriously known for his stubbornness and will to finish what he started. Nothing could stop him, and Shikamaru liked to think he picked his battles well. This would not be a good choice.

But as Naruto grinned even wider than before, he was beginning to second-guess his choice.

"We're going to a special club of course."

Oh boy...

* * *

**Oh boy! What does Naruto mean by "special"? **

**Le gasp! **

**Any guesses?**

**Review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
